dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Divine Cards
Divine Cards (神のカード;dəˈvīnkahrds; also known as "Kingdom of the Classes") is a rare support-type sacred gear, it has the ability to transform rpg classes into actual abilities for the wielder. Summary Thought to be a lost sacred gear during the Great War Divine Cards is a special sacred gear because it has the ability to turn the wielder into different types of warriors or modern "rpg classes". The sacred gear is said to be a special sacred gear because it's only limitations are the wielder's creativity and imagination. The only drawback to the sacred gear is that if one of the cards is damaged or destroyed then it will take a "cooling" period of 24 hours until that cards can be manifested back to be used again. Appearance In it's physical form Divine Cards takes the appearance of a deck of cards with various different warriors/RPG classes drawn on them. Abilities Divine Card's main ability is the ability to transform a wielder into a rpg class. For example, if the wielder holds up a warrior cardthey will turn into a classic rpg warrior and gains increased strength, higher durability (HP), and the ability to use swords, shields and axes with ease but their speed and magic is decreased greatly. The only drawback to this is they can only turn into one rpg class at a time unless they unlock balance breaker. There are Six Standard Classes that the wielder of the sacred gear starts off with: Warrior: Gains increased strength, higher durability (HP), and the ability to use weapons with ease but their speed and magic is decreased greatly. Priest: Gains increased healing and defensive spells but magic attacks are weaken and are terrible at any physical traits. This trait is mostly used as backup for other teammates during battle. Mage: Gains increased destructive spells and durability (HP). This class is basically the opposite of the Priest being used for more offensive measures. Artists: Gains increased close combat abilities (speed, strength, and high durability) but can't work on any form of magic. This class is basically the fusion of both a knight and rook evil pieces. Thief: Gains high speeds and durability but average strength and defense Hero: The main and standard class of all six of them. Known as the Jack-of-All-Stats this is the most balance of all the classes increasing all the wielder's stats at the same time. The only problem with this card, due to being the most powerful has a long cool down period if destroyed and takes a lot of practice before the wielder can use it for long periods of time. The Subspecies Balance Breaker: is known as "Sharer of Secrets" and gives the wielder the ability to transform teammates into these different classes. Balance Breaker: "King of Games": The balance breaker "KIng of Games" allows the wielder to fuse two standard classes using a fusion card creating more complex and stronger classes. Gladiator '=Warrior + Martial Artist 'knight= Warrior + Hero Paladin= Warrior + Priest Knight= Warrior + Mage Sage= Priest + Mage Ranger= Hero + Thief Trivia I got the classes from the Dragon Quest video game franchise. The fusion card is based off of the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card game and franchise. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears